Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are used to provide social networking services.
As one example, a social networking service may be provided for private communications within an organization. Access to such a network may, for instance, be determined by a user's Internet domain so that only individuals with approved e-mail addresses may join their respective networks. In such networks, a user may subscribe to, or otherwise obtain membership in, a group. A group may correspond to a certain subject matter, a product group, a team, or a wide variety of other entities within an organization. The private social network service provides a platform for authoring and posting messages to a group message feed, and for other collaboration activities.
When a user belongs to a group, the private social network service allows the user to receive the message feed from the group. The feed illustratively displays messages that have been posted to that group.
In some such systems, a user can interact with messages in a feed. For instance, the user can reply, like, expand or otherwise interact with a message. A message, and its corresponding replies, comprise a thread. Therefore, a group feed within such a social network system can be comprised of a plurality of different threads, each thread including a plurality of different messages or other posts.
It is not uncommon for users of such systems to belong to a relatively large number of groups. Therefore, it can be difficult for a user to ensure that he or she is up to date on the content posted to the feeds for the various groups to which the user belongs.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.